It's Gonna Hurt at First
by Omegadragoonx0
Summary: Just a ficlet about Sam and Puck during some alone time.  Now it's evolved a bit into a story.  Enjoy. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1  It's Gonna Hurt at First

Just a short ficlet I had floating around in my mind. Puck and Sam have a little alone time. Enjoy.

I DO NOT OWN GLEE

**~It's Gonna Hurt at First~**

"Sam," Puck said softly looking down at the other boy's chest, "are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," said Sam.

"It's going to hurt at first, but it'll get better real fast," said Puck as he positioned himself over Sam.

Sam held his breath, clenched his eyes shut, and nodded for Puck to begin. Puck eased it in, slow enough to be sure it's right, but quickly enough to get it over with. Sam let out a yelp when it first went in, and sighed when it was all the way in, breathing in deep breaths while Puck worked his magic.

Before Sam knew it, it was over, and he opened his eyes and sighed, a big smile across his plump lips. He looked down at himself, proud of what just happened.

Puck chuckled and said, "See, I told you a nipple ring is just what you needed!"

A/N : I hope you enjoyed it, it's short but puts a smile on your face.


	2. Chapter 2 Tears and Fireworks

DISCLAIMER : I do not own Glee, sadly, or else there'd be a ton of man on man action all the time.

I decided to make my ficlet into a short story. I hope that sits well with all of you.

**Chapter 2 **

**~Tears and Fireworks~**

"See, I told you a nipple ring is just what you needed!" Puck chuckled as he smirked, an almost hungry look in his eyes as he looked down at his work.

Puck was happy Sam had trusted him enough to let him do the piercing himself. He definitely enjoyed getting to see that look of pleasure/pain on Sam's face, and wondered a bit too long if he could get to see that face again.

Sam noticed Puck stopped chuckling and had a vacant look on his face, but a smirk on lips still. Sam got up from his bed - glad he didn't get any blood from the piercing on his comforter - but was abruptly stopped by Puck's brick wall of a chest. Sam thought for sure that when we went to move Puck would get off of him, but he was mistaken. Puck just stayed still, straddling Sam with the same dopey look on his face.

Puck realized he had been daydreaming too long when he felt Sam bump into his chest and fall back on the bed, not realizing that he was still straddling the blonde. He quickly snapped out of his fantasy and blushed a little from the situation. Sam just looked up at Puck with a half-smile on his plump limps and a dazed look in his eyes. Those eyes – Puck realized he loved looking into those pools of green, getting lost in them. Suddenly, all the blood rushed from his face towards his pants, and Puck knew there was no way in hell that he'd let Sam catch him getting hard while straddling the shirtless teen.

After hitting Puck's chest and falling back to the bed, Sam began to notice Puck's scent, a mix of sweat and decent cologne, and an unfamiliar undertone that he just couldn't place. He lay in wonder of the scent, almost forgetting about the mohawked man still straddling his body. Sam felt his jeans start to tighten, and it didn't register quite why, but Puck must have felt it because he jumped off of him abruptly and headed for the door.

Puck was not about to let Sam catch him in this precarious position, so he hopped off of the blonde and rushed for the door to Sam's room. Just then Sam quickly grabbed his shirt and Puck thought he would follow him, but instead Sam put the shirt over his lap and called out an embarrassed "sorry" before Puck was out the door.

Sam just sat there, tee shirt in his lap covering his obvious hard-on, scared about why he got hard now of all of times and also if Puck would tell all the other guys that he got hard while Puck on top of him. Sam just buried his face in his hands as confusion and fear began to overtake him.

Puck stood against the door to Sam's room that he slammed behind himself on the way out. He was sure he heard Sam apologize, but what for? Puck was the one who popped wood while straddling a shirtless dude, so why was Sam sorry? Puck just breathed hard and slow. He tilted his head back against the door, accidentally making a 'thud' sound, and he thought, "Shit, Evans will hear that for sure!" But as he thought this, he heard a sobbing coming from the room. Was Sam sobbing over this? Why? Puck then slowly and silently opened the door, peeking in to see if he had heard correctly.

Sam was on his bed, still sitting up with his face buried in his hands, sobbing, worried that he blew a good friendship and his popularity. He barely registered hearing a 'thud', but he figured it was Puck leaving the front door. He then looked down through his tears to see the silver shiny ring in his nipple, and then grabbed hard about to pull it out.

Puck couldn't believe Sam was about to rip his new nipple ring out. It would hurt like a bitch for sure, and Puck couldn't figure out why he'd want to do something like that. Puck pushed against the door in his surprise, and the door swung open and hit the desk, startling the already upset Sam.

Sam was about to yank out his new ring when the door swung open and hit the desk, with Puck standing there with a look of confusion and concern on his face. How long had Puck been watching him cry? Why was Puck even still here after the embarrassing incident? Sam let go of the ring and looked up at Puck with even more confusion and embarrassment on his face than before.

Puck was glad to see Sam let go of the ring but he didn't understand why Sam looked so guilty and confused in the first place. Puck then felt his legs move on their own, as he closed the door behind him and walked over to the tearful Sam still on the bed. He loved seeing those pools of green and couldn't stand to look at them red and filled with tears. Puck gently wiped the tears off of Sam's cheeks and couldn't help himself as he leaned in and kissed the blonde on his delicious lips.

Sam couldn't believe what was happening! A second ago he thought he ruined his life with an ill-timed boner, but now his tears were being wiped away gently by Pucks strong but gentle hands and he was leaning in for a kiss! Sam couldn't stop himself, and leaned in for a taste of Puck's lips.

Fireworks went off in both boys' brains as their lips touched.

A/N : So I know it wasn't really raunchy, and kind of angsty, but I enjoyed writing it. I'm definitely planning on taking this story into the "danger zone" in the next chapter though, if I ever get to it.


End file.
